In the past, many erasers which can erase marks by commercially available eraser materials have been disclosed. However, when using the commercially available eraser materials as erasers for erasing marks by heat of friction, the marks cannot be efficiently erased. Therefore, PLT 1 discloses use of a rubbing member made of a synthetic resin which has elasticity as an erasing part. However, with the rubbing member of PLT 1, while thermochromic ink marks can be erased easily, it is difficult to erase marks made by conventional pencil lead or erasable ink etc.